Such Is A Little Better
by moaaa
Summary: "..the dancing resumed and, it wasn't perfect, and I wasn't healed, but it was all a little better." Sequel to "Such Is Life" Title subject to change 'cause I kinda hate it, but whatever.


**You guys will see exactly where this one is set soon enough. **

**Warnings: Cussing. Bella bashing. But, she does not go ape shit and suddenly become all possessive over Jacob like in some fics. Also, this is an AU, which means, look at that, an imprint.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

_Four Months Later_

"Leah," I turned around to see Jacob behind me, jogging after me shirtless after patrols. I smiled. "Want to go to a wedding with me?"

My smile turned into a frown. There was only one upcoming wedding and I didn't understand why he even wanted to go, let alone with me. I was starting to get a grip on myself, and he had been along for the ride. However, I didn't know how suitable of a guest I would be for a wedding that I disproved of.

"Me? Why?" Jacob gave me a Look that should have explained it all, but he answered anyways.

"You know why, Leah. If I have to do this, for my friend, I want someone who understands and that I possibly.." He choked over his words, and I raised an eyebrow in apprehension.

"Someone who cares," He casts his eyes downward. "Or, at least I hope so."

"I'll go if you really want me too Jake," I said, walking passed him. "Can't do it on your own. But be warned, she'll finally see what she lost."

"It's not like that Leah. I don't want to make her hurt, which is why I'm even going. She practically begged. It's about finally ending it."

It amazed me how far we'd come. I felt like we should still be somewhere drunk of our asses and complaining the Hell out of our life. But instead, we were facing our evils.

At least, kind of.

* * *

The day of the wedding came around, and I made sure to get my hair cut and styled appropriately. Short hair was annoying, but I hated to be all long and shaggy as a wolf.

I wore a dress I had for prom, but never got to wear. Sam broke up with me right before it, and I had no desire to go after that. It was short, just above the knees with an annoying bodice and a floor length tail attached at the back.

Shaving my legs was Hell, simply for the fact that I cut myself twice, both behind the knees. It healed but still, that shit hurts.

I finished assessing myself in the mirror, ignoring my shoes and trying to understand what went where when it came to my make-up. I always had good style, but make-up had never been my thing. I put on lipstick – easy enough. And then that thing with the brush some how made it onto my eyes, clumping on the ends, annoyingly. I growled and wiped it off before re-doing it with a careful hand.

"Leah, hurry up! I want pictures." It was a damn wedding, for god sakes. Not Prom.

"No pictures!" There was no need for a shawl but I grabbed one anyways, delaying the time before I had face my mother. I walked across the hall to my brothers room knocking on his door.

"Seth, hurry up," I leaned against the door frame and I was delighted when his eyes light up at how I looked.

"Wow, Lee."

"I take it I look good then," I smirked, turning around once and jumping when I heard a voice behind me.

"Very good," Jacob laid a hand on my shoulder and smiled at Seth.

"Let's go dude. Even though vampires don't eat, I gotta get there before the good stuff is gone." I elbowed him in the stomach for the comment.

"Alright, I'm ready, let's go," Seth stood up and I ruffled his hair when he attempted to get past me.

We dodged my mothers camera, and finally made it to Jacobs beat up Rabbit.

Billy Black greeted me in the front seat, and he smiled at my mother in a way I would never approve of. Seth and I squeezed with my mother in the back and the car huffed to life and Jacob drove like a snail there, whistling some tune just to stall.

Seth was the most enthusiastic and when we got there he made sure we got out with him, practically putting Billy in his chair and dragging us to the front door where Carlisle and Esme stood greeting guests as they entered.

"So glad you could make it Billy, Sue, Jacob, Seth, Leah," Esme smiled brightly at us, ushering us into seats on the brides sides at the front.

"Ugh, their money sickens me," I snorted, fanning myself with the program as I looked around the room with contempt.

Jacob hit my leg lightly, growling softly, "Play nice."

"Hmph. Nice," I snorted. I was still myself. Getting over Sam had nothing to do with me being me, and I could tell Jacob_ loved_ it.

"Just saying, this Bella bitch is _not _that important." Jacob squeezed my thigh tightly, mumbling "Shut the hell up," when Esme shot me a disapproving look, hearing everything I'd been saying.

I scoffed but shut up as Edward made his way to the front as the music started. After him were the groomsmen, bridesmaids and the Maid Of Honor and Best Man – Emmett and Alice. I'd always hated weddings. They were so slow and everyone 'Ooh'd' and 'Aah'd' so much for really no reason.

Bella started gliding out at her cue with Charlie and everyone stood. I was a little reluctant, but Jacob gripped my arm and hauled me up disgracefully, leaving no room for argument.

Even I had to admit the bitch looked nice, but really, who was I gonna let know that. Besides that mind-reader who seemed to simply not acknowledge my thoughts.

I suddenly looked at Jacob, and saw his expression twisted. I leaned over, malicious thoughts disappearing in the presence of concerned feelings.

I laid a hand on his arm comfortingly. "You okay?" His eyes stayed glued on Bella but he laid another hand over mine to show he heard me.

His Adam's Apple bobbed as he swallowed. "Yeah," He shook his head. "Bells is growing up, I guess."

I frowned at that. Had he not expected her too? "It was bound to happen."

His eyes didn't meet mine. "I know," Jacob frowned, sitting down. I took his hand in his lap, offering whatever comfort I could.

The ceremony came and went, ending with a kiss that had people clearing their throats and me rolling my eyes. Bella finally spotted Jacob and smiled like he was the light of her fucking world in a way that made me sick.

We moved to the backyard for the reception, and Jacob took off his tux jacket as soon as he could, revealing his arms in a fashion that made me rethink his age. He had just turned seventeen, right. Nearly legal.

I rolled my eyes at myself, and dragged Jacob along to go "congratulate" Edward and Bella. But Jacob apprently was having none of it and wouldn't be moved anymore. I turned around, confused.

"What's wrong?" I stepped closer to him so our conversation would be kind of private.

"I can't do it. I can't walk over there and pretend like I'm okay with this, when I'm really not. It'll hurt, Lee." I scoffed at that.

"Of course you can. This is why you came. To show her you love her enough to let her go, to show her you're stronger than what she thinks."

His eyes drifted over my shoulder and I turned around to see her staring at us with eyes of adoration. I resisted the urge to flip her off, and I ignored Edward's accusatory, piercing eyes.

_Fuck you bloodsucker. _

I looked at Jacob and leaned up to his ear, lowering my voice away from nosy supernatural ears.

"You can do it. I know you can," I patted his arm, taking his hand and bringing him to where they sat, expecting us.

"Jake!" She hoped up to hug him and he did so back, tentatively, bringing my hand around her back along with his, as I refused to let go. He seemed grateful enough, smiling at me over his shoulder for showing support. I knew he'd do the same thing when it came time for me to face my own demons.

She stepped back from him, looking at me. "Leah, right? You look great, by the way. I'm Bella, but you probably already know that." She laughed nervously, stepping back from my narrowed glare.

"Don't sound so proud of it," I shot at her, and Jacob elbowed me hard in the side. He pushed me back behind him with our still connected hands as he did what he had too. I tried to project confidence into him, but it hardly worked.

"Congratulations Bells," Jacob said, shuffling his feet. "I truly hope your happy." I squeezed his hand, mentally telling him _That's it, that's all you have to do. Be proud. _

"Thank you Jacob," Bella's eyes welled up with tears and I forced myself to not roll my eyes. She stood up, hugging him tightly, and all the while, my hand stayed connected with Jacob's.

"Dance with me," She whispered at him, and he nodded gravely, starting to walk away with her, but being held back by my grip on his hand.

I pulled him back, close to me, so he'd know I was serious. "You don't have to do this. You don't have to do anymore. We can turn around and you can walk out of her life and have nothing to do with her and them, right now. This was about closure."

I felt something subtle shifting between us as I looked into his eyes and I shook my head to clear the feeling.

He smiled at me, letting go of my hand. "I know... I want to." I reluctantly watched him go, dancing with her proudly. I chuckled as I watched them, because really, neither of them knew how to dance. They kind of just swayed from side to side.

I took my eyes away from them, looking around nervously, only to see Edward staring at me and next thing I knew, I was being pulled onto the dance floor and twirled around.

I was startled to say the least, and a little disgusted as his cold hands grabbed mine and went around my waist.

"You love him," He stated, and I couldn't believe that this bloodsucker was standing here accusing me of something after less than thirty seconds. And who the hell was "him"?

"Jacob," He said firmly. I let out a laugh at that, a bitter bark I couldn't help but let free.

"You're kidding right? He's nearly three years younger than me. He's jail bait for godsake."

"Something tells me you don't really care." He smirked and I had the urge to smack it off his face, but just then, there was an outburts of, "_You can't be serious."_

I looked over and I was irritated and scared by what I saw. Jacob had Bella's arms gripped in his hands tightly, and he was looking at her with a feral expression and low tremors raced through his body, speeding up and getting dangerously close to one another. Immediately, Edward and I were over there, Edward breaking Jacob away from Bella and me stepping in front of Jacob.

I laid a hand on his face. "Honey, honey, tell me what's wrong?"

I felt Seth next to me, murmuring my name. I put a hand out to shut him up.

"She told me she was going to have a _real honeymoon with that fucker."_

Seth gasped and we looked at Bella. "It's none of his business anyways."

"That is kind of stupid," Seth muttered and I gave him a death glare.

"If you hurt her, I will tear you apart," He basically yelled to Edward. Edward said nothing back, and a murmur a disprove starting floating through the crowd.

I slapped Jacob, which surprised us all. He looked at me with wide eyes and as our eyes locked, his tremors slowed down, and my hands slid from his body.

You know, they say love is a wonderful thing. It filled you with butterflies and made you see the light and all of that perfect shit.

This was so much better. This made me feel as if there was no one else in the world that could break this bond, and I loved it. The pain of Sam retreated somewhere deep into me, not gone, but suppressed pleasantly.

I blinked. He blinked.

I took a step back, shocked. "Did that really just happen?"

"I feel like it did." Jacob looked just as shocked.

"Hey Jacob," He brought his attention to me. "Bella's gonna fuck Edward."

He thought for a moment. "Still hurts, but not as bad as it was. Hey Leah. Sam's gonna marry Emily."

It brought back memories and thoughts of pain, but I was amazed at how it didn't make me want to curl up in a ball and die. I wasn't completely healed, but it was a step further than three months ago.

"Who cares," I grinned playfully and hugged him.

Carlisle walked up to us. "Is everything okay here?"

I looked at Jacob, then Edward who was still in a protective stance in front of Bella, then directly at Bella who looked frightened, and a little miffed.

But, really, who cares. I laughed, "Everything's fine."

Slowly, the dancing resumed and, it wasn't perfect, and I wasn't healed, but it was all a little better.

* * *

**Okay, wtf was that. It took a turn somewhere in the middle I hadn't expected. But it still fits in nicely. It was all so different from the wedding in the books I was scared about how it would end up turning out. Guess it works though.**

**Please review! I am skeptical about this one, but I like it, for some reason. I tried to go for funny/serious/better than the last one. Did it work? **

**xxEchelonAtHeartxx**


End file.
